


A Bony Fungi Is Not A Pokemon

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser and Toadette get trapped in the Pokemon world of Kanto! How will they get out...?





	A Bony Fungi Is Not A Pokemon

Dry Bowser groaned as he placed his right bony hand on his skull, closing his eyes. "Ugh, I feel terrible."

"Oh, I know..." Toadette burped as she then farted, feeling gassy as she dusted off her pink dress while her stomach growled. "I'm happy to get my fetish fuel out of the way!"

Dry Bowser: (scoffs) Whatever you say, kiddo...

Dry Bowser and Toadette took a look around to see that they were in a wild, grassy route full of green scenery. The skeletal reptile and pink mushroom girl turned around to see a wild Pikachu electrocuting a flock of Pidgey, while a Charizard flew by and burnt up several fleeing Ratatta. The non Pokemon duo glanced at each other oddly as they noticed a Jigglypuff singing, only for the puffball to be knocked out by a brawl between a Lucario and a Greninja.

"...this place seems familiar." Dry Bowser stated as he spotted the laboratory in Pallet Town, motioning his hand towards it. "Let's go and see if the professor is in."

"Good idea..." Toadette agreed as she glanced behind to see an Onix rising from the ground.

The Onix roared at both of them as it then slammed them high into the sky with its rocky tail, causing Dry Bowser and Toadette to go blasting off again as they crashed through the rooftop of Professor Oak's lab, with the Pokemon professor gawking in disbelief as he was studying on Arceus, who just so happened to be there.

"Great Scott!" Prof. Oak exclaimed as he fell on the floor, being surprised at the pile of bones that Dry Bowser was reduced to.

Arceus chuckled as he witnessed Toadette popping out of Dry Bowser's bone pile. "Ohoho, this is going to be one of those stories..." He then teleported out of The Room, saying goodbye to his non Pokemon related buddies as he went off to do something else.


End file.
